A Royal Mess
by PhoenixBlade91
Summary: When Tahlia is running for her life, she runs right into another royal who is having the same problems as she is. Rated M for future chapters.


Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm… though I wouldn't mind owning the Captain… or Nick… but alas this cannot be, and so I must settle for fanfiction. **

**Hopefully my computer lets me actually finish this one… prayers and reviews are always accepted. Also, this is an O.C. Captain story… so if you have problems with that don't read it.**

I got of the plane in Portland, OR, and couldn't help but wonder if I had stepped into some sort of snow globe… minus the snow. It was raining, but not hard just enough to make my skin sticky with wet, not the gross sticky, but the half wet/half dry sticky. It also smelled of petrichor, which was on the list of some of my favorite smells.

"Tahlia," my brother called, as he pulled my suitcase off the conveyor belt, "Watch your stuff while I fetch mine."

"Okay, Toby," my brothers full name was Tobias, but the only two people in the world who would ever call him that are in Europe, and likely wouldn't even acknowledge him if he were to walk in front of him.

It's not strange to be disowned by parts of your family, but when you're a full blood royal who walked out to take care of your illegitimate sister, you tend to be put into exile. He was also the only heir to the throne, so he knew that even if he was disowned by the family, other royals would have to allow him to take the throne when our mother died. She currently was treating both my brother and I like pariah, while I understand treating me that way, my brother had done nothing but cared for her.

My mother disowned me shortly after I was done nursing, and my father died before I was a teenager. So my brother who was eighteen at the time took the challenge of raising an eleven-year-old girl, and insisting she went to good boarding schools.

We came to Portland because of a rumour that there was a Grimm here, and one who was helping destroy the normal way of things. It helped, because that's exactly what was needed.

Unfortunately, there was a royal here in this rainy city, and my brother and I didn't know who he was. All that was known was that he was a bastard like me. It's rather hopeful, knowing that I wasn't the only one, and that I probably wouldn't be the last.

"Tahlia," my brother called to be as he rolled his suitcase out the door. I followed suit, pulling my jacket on over my button down shirt. It flared out at the bottom and poofed over my knee length pencil skirt. Catching up to him, I waited for him to talk. "We're staying at the Delux until we find an apartment, but you need to also be looking for a job."

"I know, I've already put my resume in at the local police station," I told him.

Before coming to Portland, I had been a Detective with the NYPD, I wasn't the youngest, but I was close. I finished school by the time I was twenty, and by then I was already a sergeant, then I moved up the ranks, and became the youngest detective in my precinct when I was twenty-two. When it was time for my to move, I found out my brother was going to be moving out to Oregon.

"You won't have the same kind of calls as you did in New York, you know that right," he told me.

"Oui, mon frère," I answered.

"Vous devez parler anglais ici, nous ne voulons pas d'attirer l'attention non désirée," (You should speak English here, we don't want to attract unwanted attention), he ordered.

"Then you should follow your own advice," I smiled. He rolled his eyes, and hailed a cab.

I pulled out my phone, and turned it on. Though I normally would have turned it on earlier, there was no point in doing so earlier. Seeing that I had a message, I listened to it while my brother and the cabbie put the bags in the Trunk.

"Hello, Tahlia Lachappelle, this is Captain Sean Renard with the Portland PD, and I'm calling to ask for that interview. Call my back when you get the chance," the call was cut short, before he could leave a number, luckily, I had a mobile so I could call his number back right away.

I hit the number, and waited for it to ring. It must have sent me to an operator of sorts, because I had to get rerouted to the Captain.

"This is Captain Renard," he answered. His voice was clipped.

"Hello, this is Tahlia Lachappelle, I'm returning your call from earlier today," I greeted.

"Ah, yes. I was hoping I could get you into an interview by tomorrow, unless you're busy," he was very courteous, but his voice left something to be desired.

"Of course, when should I be there?" we discussed the finer details, then I caught something that most people wouldn't have caught. He didn't do a soft "t" with the word "the". We hung up the phone, and I couldn't help but smile. English was not this mans first language.

I entered the cab and told my brother of the happenings that would be going on tomorrow. He smiled, which meant he was glad that I would be out of his hair. I knew he didn't plan on living in Portland long, but he would stay until I was settled, and he knew I was safe.

That's why we came here, with threats on my life by wesen as well as royals, I was forced move around a lot. When we heard rumours of there being a Grimm living in Portland, we assumed it would the safest place in the world. Unfortunately, there was also a royal, but if the rumour was true about him, then I would be safe.

We made it to our hotel, and made our way up the elevator to our adjoining rooms. I didn't even bother to unpack my suitcase, before falling onto my bed and sleeping for a few hours.


End file.
